The Unbreakable Bond
by CIDans
Summary: It's a short os on brothery relations. Plzz read and review


**This is my first try for an os. plz bear with mistakes.**

* * *

**At the hospital**

The whole CID team was running with their officer on the stretcher.

_Daya: Doctor.._

_Doctor: Inhe to goli agi hai aur bohot khoon bhi beh gaya hai. _(to the nurse)_Sister jaldi se inhe operation theatre main leke jayeye (to team) Aap log yahi rukiye._

_After few moments..The nurse came with some documents in her hand._

_Nurse(to ACP): Dekhiye inke halat bohot critical hai. Hume urgently operation karna padega. Aap logo main se inka rishtadar kaun hai. Mujhe uske confirmation ki zaroorat padegi varna hum operation shuru nahi kar payenge._

_A person came in front of the nurse._

_Person(in tensed voice): Main hu rishtadar._

_Nurse: Aap patient ka naam apna naam aur aapka rishta bataiye._

_Person: Mera naam Rajat hai Rajat das aur woh Sachin das hai mera chota bhai._

_Nurse: Aap yaha sign kardejeye taki hum operation shuru kar sake._

_Rajat(after signing the papers): Sachin thik to hojayega na?_

_Nurse: Dekhiye hum puri koshish karenge lekin aap zyada umeed mat rakhiye._

_He stepped back and sat with a thud on the hospital bench. His heart pained as if someone as shot it with a hundred bullets. The words "Umeed mat rakhiye" were piercing him like arrows. He couldn't imagine a world without his little brother. He looked at his hands which were red because of his brother's blood. A drop of tear fell from his eyes on his palms._

_Rajat(in low regretting voice): Sorry dada(bhaiya in Bengali) ne apna promise nahi rakha._

_**Flashback...**_

_A 10 yr old boy is playing in the sea with his father. His mother and a 3 yr kid are watching from a distance._

_10 yr boy: Maa chalo na bohot maza aa raha hai._

_Mother: Nahi main pani main nahi aaungi. _

_10 yr boy: Koi baat nahi sachin ko to bhejo.(holding his 3 yr brother's little hands) chal sachin._

_Sachin: Nai dada mamma ne bola ki main dub jaunga._

_Rajat: Kuch nahi hoga main hu na tera rajat dada kuch nahi hone dunga tujhe._

_Sachin: Pakka promise._

_Rajat: Ha pakka promise. Ab chal._

_He held his elder brother's hand and went into water. Splashing water on his brother's face._

_**Flashback over...**_

_He was regretting for his broken promise. He shifted his eyes towards the OT. He could experience the pain his brother was going through. He was unable to bear suffering of his brother. He was cursing himself for not being there._

_Rajat: Ye sari meri galti hai. Mujhse aise galti phir se kaise ho gayi._

_**Flashback...**_

_Sachin was 5 yr old and trying to learn riding a bicycle. Rajat was helping him with it._

_Sachn: Dada aap ne mujhe pakda hua hai na._

_Rajat: Ha maine tujhe pakda hai. Ab chal pedal maar._

_He started peddling slowly. After covering a small distance rajat was distracted by the voice of his father's car and he ran leaving sachin behind._

_Rajat(to his father): Papa aap aa gaye._

_Father: Haan main aa gaya. Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho._

_Rajat: Main wo..(before he could complete they heard sound of falling bicycle)_

_Sachin: Aaaah.._

_Rajat and his father ran towards him. He had fallen from the cycle. His elbow and knew were bruised and his head banged with the floor._

_Father: Sachin bacha tu thik hai na.(and he lifted him in his arms)_

_Sachin: papa bohot dukh raha hai._

_Father: Koi baat nahi thik ho jayega._

_They took him inside and started applying medicine._

_Sachin: Ooo..Aahhh bohot dukh raha hai ise mat lagao._

_Father: Ye to akale cycle chalane se pehle sochna chahiye tha na._

_Sachin: Main akela kaha tha dada the na mere saath. Unhone cycle pakad rakhi thi._

_Father: Rajat tum sachin ke saath the to use akele kyu chod aaye. Tumhari wajah se aaj sachin ko chot lag gayi woh toh bhagwan ka shukar hai ki kuch zyada nahi hua lekin zyada bhi lag sakti thi._

_Rajat: Sorry papa wo aapko dekha toh maine sachin ko chod diya mera use chodne ka koi irada nahi tha mujhe bhi bura lagta hai jab sachin ko chot lagti hai._

_Father: Koi baat nahi lekin aainda aise galti mat karna. _

_**Flashback over...**_

_Rajat(still looking towards OT): Maine bhale hi promise tod diya ho tu apna promise mat todna varna tere dada jee nahi payenge. Apna promise yaad rakhna.._

_**Flashback...**_

_There was mournful silence in Das villa. Two corpses were lying in the hall. Rajat's mother and father died in a car accident leaving him orphaned at a tender age of 14 with a life full of hardships and liabilities. He was sitting in the corner of his house stiff like stone feeling like an abandoned land with no motive of living. _

_Sachin was in the other corner of the room trying to understand the situation but couldn't as he was only 7. He went to his masi to solve his queries. _

_Sachin: Masi._

_Masi: Ha beta bolo._

_Sachin: Masi mamma papa aise hall main kyu so rahe hai. Aur dada aise kyu baithe hai woh kuch bol kyu nahi rahe._

_Masi: Ab beta tumhare mamma papa na hamesha ke liye so gaye ab woh nahi uthenge. Woh dono tumhe chod ke bohot dur chale gaye hai ab woh kabhi wapas nahi aayenge ise wajah se rajat dukhi hai._

_Sachin: Aisa kya mamma papa chod ke chale gaye toh dada dukhi ho gaye._

_Masi: Ha._

_And sachin went towards rajat._

_Sachin(sitting beside rajat): Dada aap dukhi mat ho main hu na main aapko kabhi chodke nahi jaunga._

_Rajat(with eyes filed of tears): Pakka_

_Sachin:Pakka promise_

_Rajat burst out crying._

_Sachin(wiping his tears with his soft hands): Aap ro mat na aacha nahi lagta._

_Rajat hugged him tightly kissing him on his forehead._

_**Flashback over...**_

_Tears started rolling from his eyes. He was not able to imagine a world without his brother. He lowered his gaze and saw his shivering feet._

_**Flashback...**_

_[After few years from the death of parents rajat became a CID officer at age of 21 and sachin was 14 yr old]_

_Rajat returned home after a tiring encounter. Running all day after the goon's. He was energy exhausted. He opened the door with his keys headed towards his room and sat on the bed trying to gain some energy so that he can fetch some water. He was staring at his feet which were so tired that they won't move an inch._

_Sachin(holding a glass of water): Ye lo dada._

_Rajat: Tu abhi tak jag kyu raha hai tujhe kaha hai na 10'o clock sone ke liye. Tujhe kal school nahi jaana hai._

_Sachin: Dada kal Sunday hai( and he sat on the floor and started removing rajat's shoes)._

_Rajat: Ye tu kya kar raha hai._

_Sachin: Aapke shoes utar raha hu aur kya._

_Rajat: Woh toh mujhe bhi dikh raha hai lekin maine tujhse kaha hai na mere shoes haath mat laga._

_Sachin: Achha thik hai(and he kept his shoes aside and placed his feet on the bed)(He climbed on the bed an started pressing rajat's feet)_

_Rajat: Sachin mujhe aacha nahi lag raha._

_Sachin: Kyu aache se nahi daba raha zor se dabau._

_Rajat: Tujhe maine kitni baar kaha hai mere pare mat dabaya kar tu sunta kyu nahi hai. Tere wajah se mujhe pare dabvane ki aadat ho gayi hai._

_Sachin: Aachi baat hai na ab aap mujhse picha chudvana chaho to bhi nahi chudwa sakte._

_And rajat ruffled his hair._

_**Flashback over...**_

_Rajat: Dada ko apni aadat laga ke jaane ke bare main sochna bhi mat._

_Daya placed his hand on rajat's shoulder._

_Daya: Rajat bohot der ho gayi sab yahi pe hai. Tum jao aur kuch khalo tumne waise bhi kuch nahi khaya_

_Rajat didn't gave an answer instead he looked towards the OT listening the words "khalo"_

_**Flashback...**_

_[Rajat has become inspector and sachin is in college]_

_Rajat entered the house late night. He was hungry so he moved towards the dining table where he found sachin sleeping keeping his head on the table._

_Rajat(placing his hand on his head) Sachin.._

_Sachin(waking from sleep): Dada aap aa gaye._

_Rajat: Tu yaha kyu so raha hai._

_Sachin: Main woh aapka wait kar raha tha khane ke liye._

_Rajat: Kitni baar kaha hai ki mera wait mat kiya kar. Ab jaa so jaa main kha lunga._

_Sachin: Nahi dada aap baitho main khana garam karke lata hu._

_Rajat: Uski zaroorat nahi hai main thanda hi khalunga._

_Sachin: Nahi maine aapka fav khana banaya hai thana khaoge toh maza nahi aayega. Aap 2 min ruko main garam karke lata hu._

_And he went inside the kitchen and brought reheated food in few moments._

_Rajat(opening lid of the vessel): Itna sara khana mere liye._

_Sachin: Nahi woh hum dono ke liye hai._

_Rajat(giving him angry looks): Tune abhi tak khana nahi khaya._

_Sachin: Woh aapko khate hue nahi dekho to mere gale se niwala nahi utarta._

_Rajat(smiling): Chal ab baith ja khane ke liye aur agli baar mere wajah se upwas mat karna._

_**Flashback over...**_

_Daya: Rajat..rajat main kuch bol raha hu._

_Rajat: Mujhe nahi khana hai. Main yahi thik hu aap jayeye._

_Daya: Achha thik hai.(and he gave rajat sachin's badge)ye lo apna khayal rakhna._

_Rajat started looking sachin's badge and started embracing the CID logo._

_**Flashback...**_

_Sachin was appointed as a CID officer and he was standing in front of his room's mirror wearing formals and wresting with the tie._

_Rajat(seeing his 21 yr old brother struggling with a tie): Sachin ye tu kya kar raha hai._

_Sachin: Koshish dada aadhe ghante se koshish kar raha hu lekin ye kambakt tie bandh hi nahi rahi hai. Aap kuch karo na._

_Rajat: La mujhe de.(and he started knotting the tie)_

_Sachin: Dada aap khush to ho na mujhse._

_Rajat: Main khush nahi hu._

_Sachin(making sad face): Aisa kya._

_Rajat: Haan kyunki main bohot khush hu._

_And he placed his hand on sachin's head. His eyes were glittering with pride. He was feeling as he is on cloud 9_

_**Flashback over...**_

_Rajat: I am proud of you...(and tears started rolling his eyes)._

_Just then the doctor comes out of the OT._

_Rajat(seeing the doctor): Doctor sachin kaisa hai abhi._

_Doctor: Woh ab khatre se bahar hum unhe ICU main shift kar rahe hai aap chahen to shifting ke baad unse mil sakte hain._

_Rajat: Thank you doctor. _

**In the ICU**

_Rajat entered the ICU. He sat beside sachin and started caressing his hair._

_Rajat: Sachin._

_Sachin(opening his eyes): Ha Dada._

_Rajat: Inspector sachin tumhari himat kaise hui mere chote bhai ko chot pahuchane ki._

_Sachin: Sorry sir ainda aisa nahi hoga._

_Rajat: Hona bhi nahi chahiye varna tumhari kher nahi. (and he kissed his forehead)nahi to main ji nahi paunga._

* * *

**_Kaisa laga plzz review karna it's my first os._**


End file.
